Don't Bail On Me
by Calzona Kepner
Summary: Arizona always walked away. When things got tough she bailed. Walking away was never easy, and it only seems to get harder as time goes by. Set post 10x11.


**Author's Note:** Okay this is my first Grey's Anatomy FanFiction, please be kind! Offer me ways to improve! I do not have a Beta, all mistakes are my own! If you know any good ones send them my way! thank you for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Grey's Anatomy. All rights are reserved by Shondaland & Co. [I so wish I did]

* * *

Arizona knew Calliope Iphegenia Torres. They had been together for years, they had a daughter, a beautiful child, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres.

A whole beautiful life. They were meant to be. The stuff of legends. They were going to last, weather every storm.

Then again everyone died. Blood stopped flowing. Hearts stopped beating for no reason at all, She was a surgeon, she knew this all too well.

Yet, the amount of times they had won in the past, the problems they had overcome, it gave her so much hope.

That hope was what she was trusting in now, as she held their daughter whose forehead had been neatly stitched by Mark Sloan's prodigy. Another loss, just a year ago.

'You could leave home and never come back' had always seemed like a stupid pessimistic saying and Arizona never used to be that way, but wasn't it true? Hadn't that just happened to her own wife?

"Arizona?" Alex Karev had his hand resting on her shoulder, but she couldn't respond. Callie couldn't be dead, she had never got the chance to prove she was sorry for cheating on her. Arizona had barely been home two weeks, all they had done was fight.

Oh and that one kiss. You never knew that the last time would actually be the last. Callie had pulled her into her arms, the tension easily leaving their bodies as they reunited.

Why did she have to go in early? Callie had been crossing the road , right next to the hospital they owned. Right beside their apartment. They had done it together a million times, yet just this once she wasn't there and now...

Alex looked scared, she was too. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with the effort of containing her sobs. What had she done to them? Why did she destroy her life?

All she had needed was Calliope, their daughter, their love. It was a stupid list of clichés that no longer fit together. Besides what did sentiments matter anyway? Callie could no longer hear them.

April Kepner appeared just in front of her, and she eased Sofia from her arms, Arizona didn't want to let go, but her arms wouldn't grip her baby to her chest anyway.

Screaming, someone was screaming. It was so loud it made her want to curl up and hide away. The voice sounded so foreign, tinny, unreal, and yet it was her own. People were watching and she could feel Karev trying to snap her out of it.

Arizona couldn't stop. "Shut Up" Cristina yelled the words in her face. Blinking back in shock she let the sound die in the back of her throat before being pulled into her arms.

Cristina Yang didn't hug, especially perky pediatric surgeons. Yet she was resting in her arms. Slowly being rocked in a back and forth motion. Her wife was dead and she somehow had to go on.

No wonder why Callie had made the call to cut off her leg. Dealing with the aftermath must have seemed a better alternative to this soul-crushing pain.

It rippled across her chest and made her skin burn, she felt like she was about to be sick, but the bile did nothing but rest uncomfortably in the back of her throat.

They had done everything, pushed epinephrine, forced a tube down her throat, slammed their hands repetitively upon her chest to try to start her heart, to fix it so that she could live. Why couldn't it have been her? Sofia couldn't lose her mom,the hospital couldn't lose her talent. Her research.

Arizona stilled completely,"I need to say goodbye" her voice was steeled,try not to betray her previous breakdown. Her legs were jelly beneath her but Alex held her arm tightly, slowly supporting her into trauma room 1, she had been in this room countless time, she had saved lives and lost lives right here.

Callie was deathly still, Paler than Arizona had ever seen her, flecks of blood resting on the corner of her smooth lips, Arizona had never tired of kissing them. She briefly wondered if Callie knew that.

Stepping beside her Wife's dead body she leaned closely separating herself from Alex and kissed her, it was odd. Nothing like it had been before, the passion lost. But Arizona still expected her to kiss back. "Please don't leave me" she whispered into her ear, it was already far too late.

Wrapping her arms around her body she closed her eyes, breathed in her scent. The smell of blood overpowered the fruity perfume that Callie always had worn.

Talking about her in the past tense made no sense. Even seeing her now was not real for her. Holding her head high as best as she possibly could, she left. Walking away from Calliope Torres for one last time.

Underneath her breath she mumbled. "I'm the one who bails, not you."

It had been her thing, Callie didn't quit, not on her, or her family. She had a big heart, Arizona always loved that about her.

She broke out into a jog, well as much of one she could muster, pushing open the door she stepped outside the cold air hitting her, making her stomach roll. It was a crisp morning. The same as most, the ground was still wet from fresh rainfall. Bending over she emptied her stomach contents onto the ground. Legs eventually giving way under the weight of it all.

Slowly she ran the back of her hand over her mouth. heaving a little. This couldn't be real. Letting her shaking voice speak out once more she glanced upwards, staring at the grey sky, in the hopes that maybe Calliope would hear her.

"You don't bail"


End file.
